The Loud Crowd
by Homesliceheroes
Summary: A loud house fic showing the potential for the series if it showed the children of the loud sibs and loud family as a whole beyond loudest, sad fics, and abnormal tonal shifts.


_**The Loud House does not belong to me and is own by Nickelodeon.**_

_This is just the beginning of my loud house next gen storyline mates. I don't when i'll update but the point of the story is to give every loud house fan another perspective on the series and expand its potential beyond loudcest, abnormal tonal clashing storylines and sad fics. Also expanding on not repeating the same set up as the original series._

_**The LOUD Crowd!: Ugh! There's Hare Everywhere!**_

**Chapter 1: Why The Hype?**

It was an early saturday morning in the loud house but it wasn't quite as loud as it used to be so long ago. It was a lot quieter, with the only sounds being heard coming from the living room.

"Ok. We got our cereal, our pillows, cover and- hey where's the remote?" said Latti as he checked under the cover and pillows. "I knew you'd forget and lose it getting everything set up." responded Lhonda. "Sorry, I just can't wait to see the new episode of Tiger Trike. Oh I'm so hyped to see if Daichi beats Slicer or not. Did you see the preview last weekend!?" Latti said as he got closer and closer to Lhonda face.

She gently pushes his face away and says "Duh I was there. I bet Daichi's gonna kick his butt!". "Me to but Slicer never gives up and beat Daichi down pretty bad last episode. He'll need a miracle to save him and we won't find out what that miracle is if we don't find that remote." Latti said.

"Ta-da!" said Lhonda as she pulled the remote from behind her back and handed it to Latti. "No way I was missing this because you got too hyped and lost it again bro. I don't wanna wait a week for reruns again like with the Tiger Trike Thunder Special." "You got so mad your skin turned super red. You looked like a firework about to explode." he jokingly said. "Ha ha very funny. You'll see that again if you don't quit blabbing and turn the tv on already" she said she took the remote, flipped on the tv, and turned to the proper station.

**Chapter 2: Tiger Trike**

Upon a grassy plain impacted with several craters stood one injured man wobbling in place gazing into the sky toward a slightly injured woman gazing back at him. A smirk shown on her face with an expression clearly showing her condescending and mocking thoughts to him. But the man's expression lay blank as his head descended downward. This motion triggered the woman.

"Hahahaha! That's right you wretched fool. Accept your fate and just give up already. She exclaimed as she prepared to launch an energy attack. "I can't be stopped and I won't be defeated by a mortal!" she exclaimed as her attack was launched.

The man didn't move nor did he react to the oncoming attack. His mind was in another place so he probably didn't notice. The place was dry, hot and hard to breath in. All he could see was a snowy wasteland with nothing else in sight.

He tried calling out but couldn't move a single muscle in his body. All could do was blink normally and breath in small breaths. Suddenly the sound of something cutting through the air caught his ears but he couldn't move his head toward the direction he heard it coming from. "Is it Slicer?" he thought.

His mind was dizzy and his nerves were sending endless chills throughout his body. He didn't know where he was, what was happening or what was going to happening. "How did Slicer do this? She's never done anything like this before. Is it even her doing? " If only he could move even an inch.

Then the man noticed a light heading toward him in the distance while the sounds cutting the air continued around him. It was so small it looked like a dime. "What is that light?" he thought. But his question was answered as it grew bigger the closer it got to him.

**Chapter 3: MOVE!**

It was beam!

"I have to move." he said as it grew closer.

"I have to move."

It grew closer.

"I have to move!" he exclaimed anxiously.

It was very close now.

"I HAVE TO MOVE!" he screamed in his mind as loud as he could while tightly closing his eyes.

!

Before the beam made impact a large bird like foot came down and crushed him. A large shockwave blew out from the impact and completely decimated the beam. Then the snowy wasteland suddenly became a field of bubbles as the snow rose upward.

The large foot that crushed the man was soon covered in countless bubbles and started being dissolved by them. A loud,deafening,roar filled the wasteland as everything faded into nothingness.

…

**Chapter 4: What Is This!?**

"Huh!? What is this!?" exclaimed Slicer as she evaded being hit by her own energy beam.

The man remained unmoved from his position but now felt an even hotter force enveloping his body and a growing rage boiling inside him.

"What's going on? Why is he covered in lightning all of sudden!?" Slicer thought aloud. Her thoughts were cut short when the suddenly her presence and gave her a threatened stare.

Slicer backs away a little bit. "Are you challenging me?" she asked as she prepared another energy attack. "I have more important things to do than dealing with you anymo-" She was cut off by the man suddenly appearing behind her and blasting her with an lightning bolt.

She winced in pain as she shifted her body around to face the man but he looked different from before. At first the lightning was just covering his body but now he looked like he was made of it entirely. "Are you made of lightning now?"

There was no reply.

!

Another bolt of lightning struck Slicer's back. "Wha?" she wondered as she faced the direction of the attack. "There's another?"

"Hey?"

Slicer looked down and saw one more of version the man she'd been fighting but this time she knew he was the original.

**Chapter 5: Shocking Conclusion At It's Best.**

"You said you said you had more important things to do didn't you?" the man asked. "Then it's time for you to go."

"Tch." Slicer tried to dash toward the original but was ensnared by lightning holding her arms and legs together. She could no longer defend herself and was open to any attack. The man took full advantage of this and he, along with his two clones, launched a lightning beam at Slicer which enveloped her in so much lightning she couldn't be seen.

After all the lightning faded the clones disappeared and Slicer's singed body fell from the sky leaving a medium sized crater in the grassy field.

The man walked over toward the crater she made. Her final hate filled words were "Daichi you-" before she succumbed to her injuries.

After finally feeling he could let his guard down he relaxed his muscles and collapsed into the crater laying beside Slicer.

…

"That was so awesome!" exclaimed Lhonda as the credits of the episode rolled on screen. "Yeah that was so cool! I knew it'd be a good episode!" he replied equally as excited. "Good episode? Are you kidding? It was the best one in the whole series!" said Lhonda.

"~Yawn~ Hey kids?" greeted Cristina as she exited her room and entered the living room. "Oh did Tiger Trike have an amazing episode?" she asked after noticing the big smiles on their faces.


End file.
